Beauty and the Wolf
by jezza3000
Summary: Edward, the beauty, has begun his journey for 'the one', like all vampires do. But in amidst his journey, the beginning of mating season has begun for the wolves and Jacob, who's very interested, just happens to come across him. Slash/Edward/Jacob
1. Beauty and the Wolf

**Beauty and the Wolf**

**Note: Unedited. **

Dark stricken skies loomed over, night upon me, a young teenager at the peak of maturity before adulthood. It is said that 'we' are to find our "destined ones" - the ones we spend eternity with - at the peak of our youth, the beginning of a journey to find that special someone whether it took a year or a hundred years. I guess you could say that 'we' had a naturist style of acquiring a mate. Tomorrow is the beginning of that journey, that quest - _Am I ready?_

But what am I? A being that lives for an eternity - that is what I'd be. I sparkle like a million suns with day light, I feel like artic temperatures and smooth marble skin. I am what you'd call a Vampire, one that lives amongst humanity and supernatural in peace - although not all of 'us' are exactly _peaceful._

Me, a Vampire at peak age means that my journey begins tomorrow, at the turn of eighteen is when 'we' depart from our families and any known memories for the long epic adventure looking for 'the one'.

I place my pale icy hand against the window, exhausted and melancholy, the moon light strikes against my hand - lighting delicate features and pattern along the soft skin, lines and shapes more distinct. I sigh, idly waiting by the window as rain begins to slowly fall from the heavens.

"Am I ready?" I whisper to nobody, my voice for me only. "Is this the only way?"

Were not expected to return home till we find 'our one', a way of passage passed along hundred's of generations. My family was no different. A loving, devoting mother and father, who raised three equally unique children : the booming brawn, Emmett, the exuberant pixie, Alice and the youngest, and slightly broody and moody, me - Edward.

Among my siblings, they had found their 'one's' relativity quickly for a Vampire. The eldest, Emmett stumbled upon what I called the most beautiful, self-centred and obnoxious being I've ever met - and of course he fell head over heels for him - Rosalie Hale. As for my sister Alice, she meet someone more moody then me and claims that she knew he was coming when their eyes locked in a coffee shop, the sweet temperamental southern, Jasper Whitlock. Now it was I, Edward Cullen, time to depart for the unknown.

I twist my head slowly over towards my bed, unsettling knots rippling inside my stomach. I'm not entirely ready for this, I'm not ready to leave everything I've known for the past eighteen years behind… I'm not matured enough.

I see that two of my bags are packed, ready to go, on my bed. Both were filled of the essentials from blood tablets to fresh clothes. I slump over to them resting on my royal blue spreadsheets, the soft fabric tingling my skin. My gaze darts around the soft cedar panels of my room, pictures of peace and tranquillity hanging from there, bookcases lining the far side of my room with books, music, DVDs and what not. This has been all my life, every piece showing a detail of my life and now it would be in the far distance of my past.

I play idly with the strap on one bag, the tedious activity filling up time as it dissipated before me. After all there's not much to do but wait.

A knock breaks me from my slumber, my nose picks up the scent. "Come in, Mum." She enters gracefully and slides down on my bed, a calming hand resting on the cove of my shoulder.

"You sure you're ready for this darling?" A worrying but typical question, one I still ponder my thoughts on now.

"I have to be, it's just the way things are." The inevitable truth.

She sighed and replied semi-seriously , "Rules can and have been broken." I roll my eyes at her, my thoughts instantly against the idea because I was in this whether I liked it or not. "And what? Become a Rouge Vampire? Next you'll be telling me that it's okay for my suck humans dry of their blood."

Disapprovingly - I might add - she said, "What nonsense. Of course I'd never endorse nor encourage such beastly behaviour. Just because you don't follow what's been going on for generations doesn't mean you're going to kill and suck humans dry.

"True, but I'd still be rated a Rouge in most Vampire's eyes, a low level wanted on at best and even at that they'd have me burnt at any chance they got there grubby hands on me!"

Allowances have been made but total disregard of law and tradition is shamed on, and you know better then that Mum," I concluded.

My mother looked at me remorsefully, she knew I wasn't ready and that I didn't support this way of life and passage to adulthood. But laws were in place to make sure this was abided by, because where would Vampires be without laws and limitations - even if this was a bogus of a law.

With a squeeze of my shoulder, she departed without anymore words to say. Nothing could really be done about it, I just had to pull myself together and do this - this was the way of life.

I slipped slowly back into my slumber, my arms encasing me in a tight cocoon. My energy was exhausted both physically and emotionally, I had done everything I could do and that was barely nothing. Tomorrow I leave. My sleep is deserted of dreams or nightmares.

*****

Daybreak is at hand, with the blinding light glistening through the windows along with my exposed skin sparkling. I stared at my hand, fixated on the colours of a moment - it was such a simple thing that happens which we ignore as we grow up, but the simplicity was beauty. But my fixation was at last void, as I accepted reality. _Today it begins._

I stretched over my bed, my muscles popping gratefully into place as the sensation was making me feel slightly more joyful. My hand grasped two blood tablets off my table, slipping them into my mouth quickly. As my saliva dissolves the tablet the rich flowing redness careens down my throat, sating my naturalistic hunger for blood. My eyes dilate, changing from utter darkness to a more human colour; my raw hunger as well becomes numbed, distantly falling back to it's slumber. It is important for us to fill our body with blood tablets at every meal course, another way of life.

Blood tablets are the way 'we' sate our hunger for blood, especially the peculiar hunger for fresh human blood. As a way of keeping civility with humans, although we can't control Rouge Vampires, who inturn have insatiable tastes for their blood but vice versa can be said for malicious humans who hunt any Vampire down for revenge or the frill of hunting us down. As we coincide with humanity, we stride to rid both of those who can't obey the universal laws.

These Rouge Vampires are known to be animalistic, preaching they live by which way they were born. There shifty and fierce, and slip into frenzy comas from a simple whiff of human blood. Faster, stronger and deadlier make them all the more feared by us, humanity and the supernatural community. Though they like to work alone or with 'their one', recent trends of attacks on Vampires, Humans and other members of supernatural communities suggest that they are becoming increasingly more group orientated, more organized on the hunt to kill and feed. But enough of them.

I take deep breathe and rise from my bed. I walk to the bathroom and shower quickly. In my drawer and I take some trusty black jeans and a plain white button up shirt. They fit snugly against the contours of my body. My bronze locks look untidy and just the way I like it. I look at the mirror for what could be the last time, pressing my lips to the thin layered material.

"Good bye old pal," I say to it warmly. "I'm going to do this, I can do this. I'm strong and ready to find the one for me."

I half - heartedly stare at myself, I know I'm not ready to find the one for me but it's useless. Sure the idea of my eternal love being out there is slightly encouraging, gives me some what of drive to move ahead but I'm barely experienced at life as it is let alone ready to devote myself - _I need more time! _

Outside my mother and father stand proudly, waiting for my departure, beside them is a the human Bella Sawn - my childhood friend, who likes to generically refer to me as "Beauty". Humans refer to 'us; like this for two reasons: the obvious physicality and the timeless entity we stand for. Obviously we live longer, much longer.

I don't have much to say to my parents for they understand and have lived through this, knowing that this is just a point in my life where I become an adult, once again a way of passage. They're not as emotional as they are proud and happy for me to make that move which is hardly the case for Bella as she bravely puts on a face for me even if she is mere moments from breaking down. My mother hugs me and gently pats me on the back and my father squeezes my shoulder gently, their emotions conveyed from their gestures.

I slide over to Bella who stands awkwardly and unsure of this tradition, her humanity and irrational behaviour making her oblivious to the way of life for me. Her eyes are puffy and red with her usual luscious brown locks misshapen and dull.

"Hey Beauty," she pauses, a slight intake of air, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry, damnit!" Fresh tears slide from her glistening red eyes.

"Hey there, don't cry, I'll be sure to check in as often as I can." I comfort her as best as I can, although we both know that I'd rather be just hanging out with her and enjoying a few more years of my life. She supports me but doesn't support the tradition and nor do I.

"Oh Edward, I could be old and grey before you come to visit again, or worse dead!"

Just promise you'll try you hardest to find someone quickly. I missing you terribly already," she cried.

I loved this girl, even if it was never romantic, I loved her like family which makes this departure all the more harder. Humans seem to make emotions more raw and in the moment, maybe because their lives are so short and spontaneous to us.

"I promise. Take care." I kiss her pale forehead and embrace her whole-heartedly. This was a lot harder then I thought.

"Good luck," she whispers before letting go regretfully. I wave at her and my parents as I depart down the road. I slowly fade into the backdrop at vampire speeds, changing course of the beginning of the forest line. The sunlight was tremendous in the sky, a sign of good luck in the small town covered by constant rain and pure green.

*****

I hit the deep forest in a matter of moments, my legs slowing down to conserve my energy. I was certain by now that my new scent was strong, pure and unique. Identification that I was of mating age to all mythical creatures which picked up the scent. Although the smell was more consistent and potent to my own kind.

Whoever it might be: a man, woman, vampire or not; they'd be interested if not attracted to my scent. Love, in as cheesy way, had no boundaries. I can't exactly reproduce without a female vampire but it is encourage that I find 'the one'. Reason wasn't exactly clear, though longevity was the most popular reason to find the one but is well known that only vampire's follow this way of life.

A few miles into the forest and I become exhausted from the long haul. I sling my bags over a giant flat stone covered in moss and slowly ease myself onto it as well. The incoming light made the green surroundings more rich in volume and colour, brown trees starkly distinct against it. In turn those trees were the height of skyscrapers, their proud form a sight to behold. Amongst the dirt brown and moss covered ground, large rock forms protruded randomly from the ground around me. But I guess the most obvious feature was the tinge of green, green, green.

I rubbed my face yawning into my hands. I slipped a hand into one of my bags and grasped a block of chocolate. Although human food isn't exactly the most tasteful thing to us, I have a particular fondness - or sweet tooth Bella says - for chocolate and candy. Taking a bite out of it, I noticed the a change in the air. Incoming was a strong particular smell, quite a few smells in particular…

"Wolves…" I whispered to myself. Three or four were approaching and fast.

Now Vampires and Wolves may live on civil grounds but that doesn't mean you want to be caught along with a bunch of them. Especially when coincidentally the beginning of my journey is the beginning of . . . 'Mating Season'

_Shit! This is just great… oh bloody well great!!_

**A/N: **_Ok so that was the first instalment of what hopefully might be the beginning of story that I will FINISH!!! Lol, that' s right guys. I'm back to writing with a new story and those who know me, I'll be continuing my story _**P.S I'm lonely for you. **_That's all for now, I hope you enjoy the beginning and I can't wait to write in Jacob… mmmm._

_And I plan to include obscene amounts of sex in this story, so if you don't like your stories filled with lemons then well sorry! _

_Please R and R._


	2. Werewovles or ShapeShifters?

**Wolves Or Shape-Shifters?**

**Note: **Unedited.

Footfalls - or really paw-falls - echo louder and faster like the beat of a drum as the tension builds. Galloping at unmeasured speeds straight towards me. Their scent floats around in the air clearly : three - possibly young - wolves to be exact, and male. Masculine odours ooze from the fine hairs attached to their generally warmer mammal bodies.

My reflexes itch to run like a maniac into the other direction, any direction that isn't that direction, but my mind knows better - as usual. They'll easily hunt me down and to flee would mean I fear them. They outnumber and out power me but maybe with my wit and instinct I can turn the tables around, avoiding any collateral damage… or worse, death!

I curl my hand into a fist, knuckles bearing whiter against my already pale skin, to stop my nervous twitching. _Portray a formidable Vampire, stance and stature strong? Check! Passive, cool face? Check!_

This statue like model of me is quite easy for me to slip into due to the natural way 'we' Vampires stand-around. My lips curl into a tight smile metaphorically as I await my 'guests' - if I dare call them that.

I listen carefully and are shocked to hear a sudden halt in the chaotic beat. It just simply vanished off the radar, puff into thin air, maybe they…. Died?

I stop listening to their oncoming arrival, losing interest and gaining hope - _foolish hope if I might say_. I refocus on my vision and scent. To say I was shocked, again, was most likely an understatement.

My sense of smell realigns only to be overloaded and bombarded by multiple overwhelming scents that I could of passed out from the sheer shock of it.

Masculine, musky, dirt, wet-dog, honey, nature, snot, saliva, sweet, bitter, lime, lemon, chicken, vodka, Ethanol, Broccoli, polyester, fur, wet-fur, dry-fur, chocolate -that was me -, excretion fluids - me too - and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

My vision refocused on three large - sinfully looking - wolves. One sand coloured, slightly smaller than the others and he smelt strongly of honey and sweetness; two was chocolate coated, second largest, his tongue lopsided giving him a silly but cocky look; and lastly the largest one, who was directly in front, with a fresh coat of grey and silver and something long and protruding between his legs.

_Ah, now I know. That smell is pre-cum, yes definitely….oh….OH! _

The three of them made short choppy sounds as if they were chuckling. I was annoyed now, narrowing my eyes at them, my gaze daringly piercing. They seemed to notice after a while, stopping shortly after with one bowing their head in what I think was shame.

The largest one strode confidently closer to me, gaze filled with lusty need. To say I was scared wasn't true, to say I was uncomfortable for two reasons - three werewolves obviously and a tent forming in my snug black jeans - was positively true. It seemed my great journey was turning out to be somewhat of an adventure as well.

"Hello Mr. Vampire, it is a _pleasure _to _meet you,_" his accented voice rang clearly, tinged with that of lust.

"Hello… wait a minute, if _you _can talk, then that means…"

"Yes, that we'd be shape-shifters and not exactly the big bad wolf. We favour the form of the wolf without the major _characteristics _of a real one," the smallest one side, his tone dead-panned and grim.

I was about to reply before I yelped in dire pleasure. The sliver shape-shifter had stuck his large flat, pink tongue out and traced the outline of my obvious hard, standing erection. I couldn't help it that I was such a horn dog - _Wow, that pun was and wasn't intended - _but due to this overwhelming senses, horny dog in front of me and my blasted hormones, I just truly couldn't resist the call of _nature. _

_Oh god, what have I - I - I got my-SELF in - in -into ! Sh - sh - Shit, oh right there ! Fuc………ck! _

"Well you look nice and ready for me, why don't we go settle this in those nice looking, cosy and discreetly hidden shrubs, aye…"

"Sorry to _interrupt, Paul! _But if you don't remember - and not like you ever do - we are still in the middle of running away!" The chocolate one exclaimed panic and frustration rising in his voice.

The one I presumed was Paul, stopped licking me devilishly and faced chocolate one, his mouth closing and jaw setting - very tightly. He nodded and returned his gaze on me, concern filling his eye - concern in those dark browns eyes for me.

"We will have to reschedule this, Baby, because I'm afraid that although we might not be true werewolves this is in fact a psychotic werewolf loose in the vicinity.

He is out there, in-slaving shape-shifters that shift into werewolves and werewolves - of course - by using his commanding alpha tone. Apparently he was exiled from his pack for one reason or another and now in his insanity has gone to force-create a new pack. And with his privilege abilities, he is in-slaving anyone into his pack and killing those who stand in his way, quite monster this one is."

Now I was truly scared. _Psychotic werewolf, recruiting or killing??? I had to have the dangerous lifestyle, don't I? Not like anyone else in my god forsaken family had to deal with something like this , on my first day no less!! _

"Usually we don't allow situations like these to arise but alas not everyone and thing can be stopped, and that is the problem with Alpha Werewolves and their privileges, they are used irresponsibly and wreak havoc on others. You'd be safest to cross the border to Canada. There resides pack territory under the Alpha, Jacob Black. As long as you pay him a visit while in residing in his territory, he'll be more than happy in allowing refuge."

They turned their backs and restarted to move again, following the trail which I presume leads to the Canadian border.

"Wait!" I called out desperately, stopping them in their wake, "Are you heading for the refuge over the border as well?" They nodded simultaneously.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?" They faced each other, dwelling and questioning each other before nodding their heads in some agreement. "Sure," Paul answered enthusiastically, "By the way, I'm Paul, chocolate coat is Quil and sandy is Seth."

"Edward," I reply.

I was plentiful grateful, a tight queasy smile plastered to my already paler face. Turning backwards to get my bags, I moved to Paul's side instantly, somewhat safer feeling grinding deep into my bones.

Before taking another step, a loud, dark piercing how shattered through the forest, birds and nearby animals running from its dark awakening. Shivers passed through my spine, my body feeling heavier, sinking into the soil, grounding my soul as it was shrouded by this shriek of utter horror. I wanted to cry in pain, become sub-servant to the demonic power. Succumbing was all the more easier, as plums of mist rose from depths unknown. Suddenly a sharper more present pain persisted in my leg, waking me from my painful trance .

"Hurry!" Paul haggardly screamed, yowling in pain before disappearing into the shrouds.

I was scared, alone, shocked and exhausted but my body had a mind of its own, running after Paul in what direction he was. My legs pulled my slacking body through endless shrouds of mist and shadowy figures. I didn't know when this was going to end or if I'd even make it out alive. I could feel the presence of this beast, its haunting black shadow grip snaking its way around me.

_Do.. Not .. Be .. Afraid.. Young one.. Succumb to me.. And you'll will feel pleasures unbeknownst to you.. You know you want too.. Its natural.. I can feel the inner gears in your mind, twisting to my reason.. All reason.. Let yourself go and all your fears and hopes will come true, once you become one with …ME! _

My control was slipping, state of mind phasing out. All reason and resolve vaporising in the wake of this demon werewolf. But I couldn't give up hope now, my heart setting on the journey I begun. _Yes, My journey! I'm sorry, but my journey to find my destined one is too big for your demising dreams! _

_NO…No.. No… you will…pay… for this… young one…all … your hopes… and dreams… are but dismal thoughts without ME! _

Adrenaline pumping, focus on the race for my life ahead, aches throughout my body and exhaustion threatening to end it all ; it was no wonder I didn't recognize the consistent howling timed perfectly in synchronization, theirs howls flagging their positions.

_Ah, a system of knowing whether or not someone was alright and where they were, quite ingenious. _

With heir howling I managed to keep in safe distance with them. Their chorus of voices gave me security and hope for the best. It wasn't too long till I saw the thinning of the mist before utterly vaporising before my very on eye into the atmosphere all together - as did the howling.

A fine thin veil of snow covered my feet. The thrill and adrenaline slowly climbed down, exhaustion claiming my body strongly. I laughed hysterically in victory, I had survived for a another bloody well moment in my life. Whatever that beast was, it was pure evil, power and despair overriding all sense of rationalism and humanity.

Last thing I noticed was the wide openness and three large naked men before passing out from exhaustion.

*****

"… fucking hell Paul!"

"As if…"

"What?"

"…. fuck"

Half lidded vision, I gaze at my blurry surroundings to spot a hot roaring fire close to my position, where a blanket is loosely splayed across my aching body.

"For fuck sakes Paul, you wasted so much time , on a _vampire _no less, and ended up once again putting us…" the voice was cut off.

"Now hold on one second, that innocent Vampire had no idea what was going on and could of easily been murdered. We have to be civil here and having vampires die at the hands of Werewolves will seriously piss of the Vampire commu.. "

"Oh please, don't give me that bullshit. You were thinking with that piece of two by four between your legs. I swear, one of these days your sex driven hormones is going to get you killed and even worse, you might drag us down with you!"

"At least were bloodily well alive, be fucking thankful for that, you stuck up bastard."

"Whatever! Just keep your dick in check before we get to Black's outpost and I'll be fine."

Nothing else was said, footfalls echoing from one of them leaving. _I hope it is Seth or Quil, which ever one was angry with Paul. _

My head shifted around, taking in my surroundings once more. Splotches of dark grass lay where the once thin veil of snow had laid, melted water crystals amongst the bed of grass - I shift my gaze towards the sky, noting the crescent moon hanging in the sky - its luminescent colour lighting the night sky. Around us, fading into the background in all directions was the forest, which slowly receded up rolling hills. Behind me laid my twos bags. I slipped my hand into the side pocket, retrieving my blood tablet capsule residing there.

"Is that blood tablets?" he asked curiously. I shifted my gaze towards him. The flickering flames danced against russet skin, illuminating his strong jaw and cheekbones, full set of delicious lips, biggish nose and rippling body mass of muscles. He was clothed now, slightly to my dismay.

"Yes, they are," I answer, my voice small as I pop two in my mouth. The lovely redness sinks into my throat, quenching my tastes, making me lick my lips unconsciously - which he noticed seductively.

"Where are the others?" I cover hopefully with a question.

"Well Quil is pissed off, in more than one way and no surprise there while Seth… well he isn't exactly in the mood for company," he explains thoughtfully. _Success! _

"Whys that? If you don't mind me asking," I ask, intrigued by my questioning now.

"Well that werewolf, he attacked our pack and not all of us made it out of there. Leah, Seth's older sister, was one of unlucky ones, being caught by the fiend and he isn't exactly using her for patrolling or fighting purposes…. If you know what I mean…" He ends darkly and aggressively.

Silence ensues as I grip onto the horror this is going on. I feel sick, enraged but hopeless as well. I don't exactly have the calibre to take on this monster, especially on my own. Just like I couldn't do anything to help my situation. All I could do was hope for best, my condolences for Seth and his sister.

Paul speaks up after a small interval of silence, "That's why were escaping to the Black's territory and asking for help. If there's any one that can take on that monster, it is him and his Werewolves. He may of just reach maturity for the position as Alpha but he is quite special."

This perks my interest. "How so?" I ask.

"Well to obtains status of Alpha in a Werewolf pack, you must pass certain criteria: be of the few destined ones, be of rightful heir to the pack's Alpha position or pass a series of rigorous trials to prove your worth. The law states that only one must be successfully passed to qualify as Alpha; and Jacob Black is both destined and heir to the position," he concludes with an envious smirk.

I too conclude that this person is quite special - and look forward to meeting this mysterious Jacob Black.

Not noticing, but while I was in my own thoughts, Paul had moved extremely close, his full red lips hovering lightly over my smaller, pink ones. Our lips connect, enveloping my mind process along with the them. His smooth lips move gently, tongue darting out to glisten my mouth. I moan pleasantly, allowing for his tongue to slip in the cove of my mouth, his tongue caressing the silky, smooth texture inside.

Paul takes control, grasping the back of my neck. I start to lose control, clutching his muscular back in need. He laughs gently - which I like - removing my hands, so he could take of his shirt.

I run my hands wildly down his muscular chest, discovering his toned pectorals, pinching his tiny buds and appreciating the feel of his sculpted abdominals. I was thoroughly impressed and pleased. Never have I had the pleasure to discover the entity of a man's body nor the prowess of Paul's art, which he subjected to me wholeheartedly.

I was in awe and thoroughly aroused, feeling sublime when he grasped my aching clothed erection. I gasp submissively to him, feeling him rid me off materialistic barriers.

We were both naked, our bodies wrapped together tightly. I felt so alive, with no experience I simply left it to my animalistic side, feeling it the whole ordeal out with my instincts.

I grasped his penis, feeling the strength and the hardness, my want to serve him, to please him overpowering. Paul was well endowed, but having no gag reflexes had its upsides. I licked my lips hungrily, devouring it all into the slick, warm cavern of my mouth.

The head bumped the back of my throat, earning a heart filled moaning mess from him, "Yes.. Ah! Yes, Edward!"

Sucking and moaning against the tight flesh of his penis was making him come undone. 'Yes' and 'fuck' seemed to be his favourite words at the moment, but his hands grabbed hold of my head.

"Please… let me fuck you," he begged, wanting to sheath his penis in my tight hole. How could I deny the pleasure?

A kiss for agreement, I wrapped my legs around his torso, feet grounding into his muscular buttocks. His saliva-coated penis was at my entrance, with no preparation really needed nor safety which humans preach about.

He entered me with one swift movement, earning a yelp of pain from me. He feathered me with kisses, while rocking slowly. Gaining momentum, my moans filled his ears as he ploughed harder and faster into my tight hole.

Screaming for joy as his thrust hit my prostate, again and again. Direct contact had tingles running through me. Thrusts hard and fast, my own erection aching for attention as the thrusts claimed my mind. My hands dug into his shoulders, needing to ground myself to this planet. His large hand grasped my penis and pumped rigorously, till the pleasure overrode everything. I screamed in pleasure, as my release burst into between us.

Paul's thrusts became fast and sporadically, before he finally came into me, our gaze locked together in our passionate release. Our breathing haggard, I latched my lips onto him, wanting more of him to consume.

Slipping out slowly, his release dripping from my hole. Both of us collapsed, his body holding me into a tight bundle. No words were said, as I slipped blissfully into sleep.

*****

I woke to absolute desertion. Nobody was around, the camp fire long burnt out.

_Ah.. Edward.. We meet again.. But in your dreams or really… nightmares._

The shrouds of darkness rose once again, wringing my neck in its wrath.

_Thought you'd get away for long.. Don't worry.. For you will come back.. For a certain somebody I believe.. And when you do.. I will skin you alive and feast on your delectable guts!!!!_

His dark chuckles became a symphony of hell…before I slowly slipped back to reality.

**A/N: Don't worry, it will be the only time Paul and Edward have sex, fear not lol. And what's this I hear, Jacob Black a renown Werewolf, yummy. So I've noticed this story has taken quite a different track because I thought about it all night when I was writing this, so if you think the action, adventure and horror is a bit cheesy.. Do tell me! I thought it was pretty pathetic, but I'm just sick of the reoccurring stories out there.. Especially because JacobxEdward stories are so limited. As for the person who looked forward to Edward dominating, sorry… I just find Jacob more dominating - he is just… so masculine lol. **

**I figured out how the story will work, I'll have Arcs.. And of course this will be the first arc - might last 7 or 8 chapters. And I'm thinking of having three arcs… **

**The story may have been sloppy and rushed at the end, unfortunately the lemon along with it as well, because I was just so tired. So if you thought it was crap, tell me ! **

**Critique and suggestions welcomed wholeheartedly. So R and R and thank you guys for the overwhelming support, I loved it !!**


End file.
